


aren't you going to kiss me?

by capn (deprimo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, atsumu trying to be suave, kabedon, kita saving the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprimo/pseuds/capn
Summary: Shinsuke blinked at his captor for a few moments before he relaxed. A sigh escaped his lips. “Atsumu,” he finally said, disapproving. “What brings you here?In front of him, one of the Miya twins loomed over the captain. His mouth was curved into a smirk, and his eyes glinted dangerously underneath his bangs. “Can’t I want to see my precious senpai?” Atsumu had replied, low and sultry.In which Atsumu tried to get a reaction out of Kita.





	aren't you going to kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fan fic like ever... and lol yes it had to be atsukita. i first started writing this on my phone due to my immense love of the ship, and i wanted to share it with you guys so i expanded it on my computer lm a o  
>    
>  anyway, y'all… i hope you enjoy this! //sweats

Shinsuke was about to head into his class when suddenly, a strong hand grabbed on his arm. He let out the tiniest noise of surprise—he was about to fight off the grip, until he was dragged further from his classroom and shoved against the nearest wall. A set of arms enclosed around him, and the first thing that Shinsuke registered were the hooded eyes.

He recognized the gleaming ambers.

Shinsuke blinked at his captor for a few moments before he relaxed. A sigh escaped his lips. “Atsumu,” he finally said, disapproving. “What brings you here?”

In front of him, one of the Miya twins loomed over the captain. His mouth was curved into a smirk, and his eyes glinted dangerously underneath his bangs. “Can’t I want to see my precious senpai?” Atsumu had replied, low and sultry.

The second year had leaned in closer to his upperclassman. Shinsuke remained immovable, however. His eyes remained locked on the other’s face even as Atsumu continued. “There’s nothing wrong with it, right?”

_There is_ , Kita had wanted to say.  _You being here means you’re cutting classes, and I know for a fact that you have a class at this time._ Speaking of Atsumu, though… a lot concerning the second year setter had happened quite frequently this week. The captain had an inkling of what was going around, though he never wanted to state it outright lest he was proved wrong. 

However…

“There is,” Shinsuke ended up saying anyway. “But I noticed you’ve been doing questionable things the past week.” The setter did not reply, though Shinsuke could see the other’s demeanor slip when he stiffened. _Ah, so I was right_. The third year’s eyes flashed at the subtle change in action, and he took Atsumu’s silence as his chance to continue.

“On Monday, you tried slipping a note into my locker, which I caught you doing,” Shinsuke started, eyeing the second year setter with a careful gaze. He crossed his arms for good measure. “You were with Suna, I saw him standing around a few rows over. And in that note,” he said, his tone a hint accusing, “was an obscene drawing of a dick.”

At the mention of the act, a furious red crept up to Atsumu’s face, though his hands did not drop from the wall. “Th-That was Suna’s idea—”

“Tuesday, you attached a picture of a rather graphic picture of another dick on top of my PE uniform in my gym bag,” Shinsuke interrupted, blank-faced as ever. “Wednesday, you were parading around in practice in nothing but short shorts. You caused a commotion among your fangirls who were watching. I had to scold you to put your clothes back on.”

“W-Well, it was hot and the dick was _Suna’s idea again okay_ —”

Shinsuke threw him a cold look. “Do you have to do everything Suna had told you to do?”

Atsumu’s mouth gaped open in reply, and he quickly snapped it shut.

Shinsuke heaved a long breath and continued listing off his actions. “Thursday, Osamu had given me flowers. He said they came from you. And now today with this… this whole thing. Calling me senpai when I’m actually your boyfriend.”

His cat-like eyes bore into his boyfriend, and Atsumu froze in his spot where he was watching Shinsuke.

“I bet you were thinking, ‘Man, I’d kill to see a reaction out of Kita-san! He’s always look like a friggin’ ice prince,’ or something, right?”

Atsumu’s lips wavered and his eyes widened in shock. A tiny smile curled at the corner of Shinsuke’s lips at his reaction. To his impression though, Atsumu had managed to tone his embarrassment down to keep a straight face. The setter refused to fumble around his act, which is a feat, because Shinsuke knew that his lover wasn’t usually this suave.

And now this sudden virility… this manliness... Shinsuke would have to guess that the idea came from at least one of his teammates.

Most probably Gin. He’s the type to share the same fire and passion for some things like Atsumu.

Speaking of his boyfriend, the second year had stepped even closer now. Atsumu had the gall even after being caught red-handed—he was practically invading Shinsuke’s personal space, leaving nothing but a few inches between them. Their thighs were pressed together, and even without closer inspection, Shinsuke could see that Atsumu’s face was red.

The younger’s gaze dropped to focus on Shinsuke’s lips, not meeting his eyes. His head dipped lower, and the older couldn’t help it with the sudden proximity. Without meaning to— 

Shinsuke’s breath hitched.

From that action, he could see the fire igniting in Atsumu’s eyes. He was determined. He brought his face closer… closer until he and Shinsuke were bumping noses, and he could feel Atsumu’s breath fanning his face. The third year had to stop himself from lowering his guard down—from shutting his eyes and reveling in the closeness and warmth.

Instead he stared straight at Atsumu—

Where his irises were startlingly golden from the edges of blown pupils. Shinsuke drew a sharp breath when he saw the desire clouding Atsumu’s stare. He could feel his grasp in his control slipping. He didn't know what expression he was making, but Atsumu's smirk returned, and the setter let out an amused huff. 

“Guess what, Kita-san?” Atsumu whispered. His gaze flickered down to Shinsuke’s lips, the latter's gaze following, then went back up to hold his gaze. “I don’t care.”

Initially, from the way Atsumu had been advancing on him, Shinsuke thought they were going to kiss—that was what he hoped—or no, expected. But when Atsumu turned to ghost his lips along his cheeks instead, Shinsuke tried to suppress the twinge of disappointment in his chest. “Why are you doing this,” he murmured instead, eyes fluttering close, involuntarily leaning into the feather-light warm lips.

Atsumu chuckled, and his breath tickled Shinsuke's skin. The warmth left his body when the other leaned back just enough to look at Shinsuke’s expression, but near enough to capture his mouth with a simple press. Cocked his head to the side, looking like the world’s oversized puppy. Lower lip pushed out into an unsuspicious pout.

A picture of perfect innocence, Shinsuke noted, if not for the full-blown desire residing in his irises.

“Well,” the second year had feigned cluelessness, keeping his hands glued at either side of Shinsuke’s head, “it wouldn’t hurt to know how Kita-san’s faring while I’m doing this, right?” 

_The way he said it_ , Shinsuke observed, _it perfectly is deceptively innocent._   _His embarrassment from earlier is totally gone._ _But he's definitely up to something. He wants something… but he isn’t doing anything yet._

“What do you want?” was what Shinsuke said.

_Aren’t you going to do it?_ was what he thought.

“It’s simple,” Atsumu replied. He was so close, Shinsuke could count all his eyelashes, could smell mint and the faint scent of bread Atsumu must have eaten for lunch. And if he just had the guts to do it… he could simply reach up and place his lips on his.

_Aren’t you going to kiss me?_

It wasn’t until Shinsuke realized he had said it aloud when Atsumu stopped in his movements. The setter looked down at him in shock, as if Shinsuke had said something incredulous or suggestive—which he _did_ , now that Shinsuke thought about it, a flush now blooming on his cheeks, but it wasn't as if Atsumu wasn’t just doing _those things_ earlier. The taller's usually half-lidded eyes were wide open in surprise. And his face is… very, very… 

Red. 

Atsumu started to sputter. “W-Wha—?! H-Haha, what are you talking about, Kita-san?!”

Starting to laugh, though Shinsuke could clearly see the fluster and embarrassment in his eyes, Atsumu started to detach himself off the captain. Sudden panic spiked in Shinsuke’s chest when he realized soon after that Atsumu was lifting himself from him, but before the setter could escape, Shinsuke had grabbed on his shirtfront— 

“Kita-san—?!”

“If you’re not going to do it,” Shinsuke spoke quickly, a little breathless, a little anxious of what he was about to do. He looked on with wide eyes as his hand grabbed on Atsumu’s neck, staring at the lips gaping open the tiniest bit.

He knew Atsumu must be feeling flabbergasted right now—and that he was being all bits irrational by his own standards, but Shinsuke couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about was how his lips would feel sliding across Atsumu’s, how it’d taste, how the other would react.

Shinsuke closed his eyes. 

_If you’re not going to do it_ , he decided as he pulls their lips together, _then I will_.

**Author's Note:**

> hngh i hope this made sense i hope i pulled off their characters well //crosses fingers  
>    
>  so basically this is just atsumu tryna be a suave cool guy who transforms into a cool dork getting embarrassed in face of a direct flirt LOL. also yes i made kita say dick on purpose cOZ LIKE WHY NOT? he's blunt, and i totally see him saying it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>    
>  anywho. thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments make my day and are very much appreciated! and if you see some errors, don't be afraid to leave a constructive comment! c:


End file.
